


One Night Won't Hurt

by Badassium1970



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, One Night Stands, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Everyone has their own way of dealing with the stress of being an Avenger. You deal with it by having casual sex. Pietro is really judgemental of this and keeps telling you how dangerous it is, so you invite him to come with you to the club, not expecting him to say yes. When you blame him for ruining his night he suggests you spend the night together. It's just casual sex, one night wouldn't hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

Being an Avenger was tough. Saving the world was one thing, but the guilt of not being able to save everyone, the stress of not knowing if everyone was going to make it back alive, the nightmares, the emotional pain piled on top of physical pain; that was something else.

After a while, it began to take its toll but everyone found their own way of dealing with it.

Tony would constantly work on trying to improve anything and everything. It didn’t matter if it was mission-related tech or not, last week he had tinkered with the toaster claiming it was because he hated waiting around, even though nine times out of ten he would just use his suits pulse blast to toast or heat things and everyone knew that, no one said anything. You all knew that it was because he was stressed out, and his relationship with Pepper was on the rocks again.

Clint had his farm, which he could now escape to without having to make up some excuse about being called for a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. He still did sometimes, wanting to maintain the privacy. The fact that his family was no longer a secret didn’t bother him per say, but it scared him.

Bruce would meditate, but when that didn’t work he would go to the special gym Tony had built and let Hulk out. It was hard living with this other being that wanted to be let out and sometimes it was just best to let it happen. At least in a controlled environment he couldn’t accidentally harm anyone.

Steve would push himself in the gym, working out to avoid sleeping. He didn’t need as much sleep anyway due to the serum, but if he ever looked tired no one commented on it. When he wasn’t working out he would be working with Sam and sometimes Natasha on their hunt for his old friend. You all tried to offer help, but Steve refused. It was his mission. If he could do it alone he probably would but Sam and Natasha were there when it happened and they refused to let Steve push them away. The problem was trying to find The Winter Soldier, or Bucky, increased the amount of stress and emotional turmoil Steve was going through, causing him to head to the gym more and more as of late. Tony was working on even more effective punching bags because while the ones Steve used were meant to be super soldier proof, Steve very quickly proved they weren’t.

Thor would read, but this was a rather new development. Not that he never read before, but it wasn’t that common a sight. He used to cook, and still did sometimes, enjoying MIdguard’s food. Sweet things were his favourite and you had to admit you missed waking up to the smell of pancakes or fresh cookies right out of the oven. His new-found fondness of reading was probably due to his brothers passing. While you didn’t have fond thoughts of Loki, Thor had said that his brother had been under some sort of mind control during the events of New York. He had also given up his life for Thor so you could tell that he was not a truly terrible person.

Natasha was a wild card. Some days she would want to be alone, other days she would want to be around as many people as possible to drown out whatever she was thinking. She would pamper herself. She’d disappear. She’d flirt, or practically hiss at anyone who came near her, speaking in Russian so no one understood her. Most commonly, she would knit. This was a surprise to everyone but you all learnt to never speak about it. Only Clint was allowed and only when he was showing Natasha pictures of his children wearing whatever she had made for them.

The only people you were unsure of what they did to help cope was Wanda and Pietro. They were both very private and hesitant to let others in, which no one blamed. As time went on they had grown out of their shells and began to trust more and made friends. Vision was also a mystery, it was unclear if he needed to, for lack of a better word, recharge. He did seem to prefer Wanda’s presence, especially after missions. It was strange to see how human he was but JARVIS always felt like a person o it made sense. He was still very different from the AI however, which was a little disappointing to some people, particularly Tony. You missed JARVIS, FRIDAY was okay but she lacked the humour and snark. It did sometimes present itself in Vision however, and always seemed to end up confusing him.

You dealt with things by going out. Hitting up the clubs with the intention of getting laid. It wasn’t something you were ashamed of. Sex was good. It relieved a lot of stress. Sure, it wasn’t the healthiest thing, but you were safe.

In a weird way, it helped. Providing a sense of normality, especially since intimacy was hard to come by. At least this way you didn’t have to worry about the other person after that night. How Tony and Pepper made things work you didn’t know. They had their rough spots, no doubt about it, but they always came back stronger.

The idea of being in a relationship, having someone else’s life potentially be endangered as a way to get to you, or dating someone who was also putting their life in danger, it was scary.

The idea of dating someone who had already almost died.

You shook your head.

No need to think about that. It was never going to happen.

No, it was better this way. Just hooking up with a random stranger where you were both on the same page about what was going to happen. Even better if they didn’t know who you were. Better for it to mean nothing after all was said and done.

You needed it today. The Avengers had been put through a string of missions with little to no breaks in-between. Nothing had gone terribly wrong. Tony hadn’t tried to sacrifice himself, or rather he had offered but it wasn’t needed. It had just gotten to the point where it was mentally taxing for you and you needed a break, even just for a night.

After finishing getting ready you made your way through the tower. Nat wolf-whistled as she passed you and you smiled back, doing a twirl for her only to end up backing into someone.

“Going out again?”

You knew that heavy accent and tone of disdain anywhere.

“Sure am Pietro,” you force a sweet smile, hoping to get this over with quickly.

You weren’t sure what his problem was. If there was anyone who you thought would judge you about this you’d have thought it was Steve, and while there had been some looked he later, when you confronted him about it, explained that it reminded him of Bucky who would pick up random women, sometimes men if he was confident that they wouldn’t end up getting him arrested. Steve’s tone told you there was something more than that but you didn’t pry.

With time Steve grew used to it and was too busy on his hunt for the Winter Soldier, who happened to be Bucky.

Pietro’s judgement was unexpected considering he was a massive flirt and it hadn’t ceased as time passed. He always had a passive aggressive comment or that glare of disapproval ready.

At first, you shrugged it off as something to do with him being raised in Sokovia. Maybe people there weren’t as okay with casual sex, but when Wanda found out about your preferred method of unwinding she hadn’t said anything or treated you differently. In fact, sometimes she would help you get ready. She said that she would go with you but alcohol and her powers in their unbalanced state wasn’t a good mix, plus she wasn’t looking to hook up with a stranger.

So it appeared that Pietro was the only one with an issue.

You understood that he was overprotective, and maybe he thought you could be a bad influence on Wanda but she had made her choice and you weren’t going to force her. If anything Pietro should be keeping his eyes on Vision.

“Do you ever think about how dangerous it is?”

“Only every time you remind me,” you roll your eyes, sick of hearing this over and over again. You bet he’s never lectured Tony or Steve on the dangers of overworking themselves. Rhodey and Sam both had that covered anyway, but still, it was the principle of the matter.

“But then I remember that I can look after myself.”

You raise an eyebrow at Pietro; daring him to challenge you.

While he says nothing the look on his face tells you he isn’t going to give up so easily.

“Look, I’m getting real tired of this song and dance. If you’re so worried, why don’t you come with me?” You suggest, hoping it will get him off your back. It wasn’t like you didn’t enjoy Pietro’s company, quite the opposite really. When he wasn’t judging you, he was nice to be around. More than nice, but you tried not to think about that.

“Maybe I will,” Pietro replies, clearly not happy with the compromise.

You didn’t expect him to agree but didn’t let it phase you.

“Great, let’s go,” you say, the words barely leaving your lips before you see Pietro run off, or rather you see a line of blue and silver before he returns wearing a leather jacket over a blue shirt. He had changed out of his sweatpants and into black jeans, however, he was still wearing his hideous running shoes, somehow making them work with the outfit. Pietro always work running shoes, making sure they had a thick base so they wouldn’t get worn so quickly. He saw no point in paying out for nice shoes when they would barely last a day. You thought it would be weird if he wasn’t wearing running shoes.

“Well, wait are we waiting for?” He asks, tone cocky as always whenever he references anything to do with time or speed. Pietro gives you a wink before walking just slightly too fast for you to keep up and while you should tell him off, or run to catch up, instead you find yourself admiring how well he cleans up.

You try not to let your thoughts drift to Pietro that often, although they still did more than you would like, but there was no harm this once. Not when you were heading to a club with the intention of finding someone who was willing for a one night stand. In an hour or two you would hopefully forget all about Pietro.

If only it was that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

You left Pietro at the bar, neither of you drinking anything with alcohol. You because it wouldn’t be safe, and him because, like Wanda, it had a negative reaction with his powers. Something to do with the accelerations of his cells or something that meant he got drunk really quickly off very little and if that very little amount was gone over there was a very strong possibility that Pietro would die of alcohol poisoning.

“Have fun,” Pietro wished you and you could heat his mocking tone but decided not to fight him.

“I will. Maybe you should too. Find some cute girl… or guy,” you add on the last part because you’d seen the way he would sometimes admire Clint’s muscles. Not that you could blame him. Sure Steve and Thor probably had the most impressive muscles but Steve’s hadn’t occurred naturally and Thor was a God. Clint’s muscles were way more impressive. You’d also joked to try and keep the pain of seeing Pietro with another girl away. It wasn’t worth it. Not with your jobs.

“Whatever,” Pietro waved you off.

You made your way to the dance floor and after dancing with a few guys you knew things were going to be more complicated than you originally thought.

The first guy who approached you had bleached hair and it didn’t look good, or maybe it did but it didn’t look like Pietro’s and that’s what you kept comparing it too. He could tell that you weren’t interested and quickly excused himself, immediately chatting up another girl.

Out of the corner of your eye you caught sight of Pietro, sat at one of tables near the dancefloor. He was smirking as he watched you strike out. You glared back, determined to find another guy. Tonight you were specifically targeting guys just as a fuck you to Pietro.

The next guy didn’t look as good in a leather jacket. The one after that didn’t have as cute an accent. At least the fourth one didn’t remind you of Pietro but he was too drunk for you to agree to anything and you ended up calling him a cab so no one took advantage of him.

After rejected a few more guys, his eyes weren’t as blue, his facial hair wasn’t as nice, he wasn’t as funny, you were ready to give up.

Pietro still had that stupid smirk on his face.

You didn’t understand why. Considering he hadn’t had any luck either he shouldn’t act so smug.

You’d caught him waving away some girls. Not watching on purpose, you just happened to look up whenever it was happening.

You made your way back to Pietro, mentally preparing him for whatever snarky remarks were awaiting you and fought the urge to punch that smirk off his face. The fucker deserved it for ruining your night.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Keep talking and I burn you,” you practically snarl, sick of Pietro’s fake naivety. The act wasn’t cute to begin with.

“Touchy,” he mutters loud enough so that you could hear, smirk ever present on his face.

You clench your fists, feeling them heat up slightly but you quickly remind yourself how much damage you could do, especially if Pietro sped out of the way. Having to deal with Wanda if you hurt her brother was also something that wasn’t on your list of things you’d ever want to do. You liked having her as a friend, and since you’d had only just begun to become close. You weren’t willing to jeopardise that just because her brother was being an asshole.

“You know what Pietro, fuck you!” You exclaim before walking out of the club only to be faced with him again.

“Sorry you couldn’t find someone to fuck you but that doesn’t give you the right to be rude to me,” Pietro narrowed his eyes at you. His accent was heavier when he was angry and usually, that would have more of an effect on you but you were too pissed off to think much of it other than the fact that you would very much like to hear him say fuck again.

“Maybe you should stop judging things you don’t understand,” you roll your eyes, continuing to make your way to the tower since it wasn’t far. Ten minutes at most.

“What more is there to understand? It’s just meaningless sex,” Pietro questioned, still angry but there was confusion in his tone.

“Don’t you get it Pietro? This is what I do to fucking help me deal with all this fucking shit! I just wanted to unwind after weeks of missions and now I can’t because you had to fucking come here and ruin everything!” You yell at him, not caring anymore. He deserved it for being so irritating.

“You’re the one you invited me!” Pietro countered, and you couldn’t fault him there.

“It’s not that. You judge me for all this and your words ring in my ears and suddenly no guy seems good enough!”

You realise that you may have revealed a little too much, but at the same time, it wasn’t like you had revealed that you found him attractive, just that his words got to you.

“Well domniţă, maybe I can make it up to you?” Pietro smirked, his voice an octave deeper.

“Wh-what?” You exclaim. Was he really suggesting what you thought he was?

“Since it’s my fault that you aren’t going home with someone else, and you’re going home with me. Why not?” Pietro winked at you.

You could think of several reasons why not. There was the fact that you had feelings for him. Then there was the fact that you worked together. The fact that you had only just befriended his sister and sleeping with her brother didn’t seem like a good way to maintain that friendship.

No there was no way you could agree to this.

“Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Personal blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en
> 
> Follow me on twitter: 
> 
> Marvel account: https://twitter.com/badassium1970  
> (I’m currently writing a Stony AU on there that also has ThorBruce and WinterFalcon)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I used Romanian in this because that was one of the most common languages I've seen used for Sokovian. I tried to be as accurate as possible and cross-referenced from different websites as well as Google Translate but I'm sure some things may not be correct so if you see anything wrong let me know so I can change it.   
> Dragă = Dear/Sweetheart  
> Dragoste = Love  
> Frumoasă = Beautiful  
> Dragă mea = My dear  
> Eşti atât de frumos. Tu doresc = You are so beautiful. I want you.  
> Esti o astfel de tachinare = You are such a tease (direct translation had teasing so this may be slightly wrong)  
> Prinţesă = Princess   
> Frumoasă mea prinţesă = My beautiful princess  
> Tu iubesc atât de mult = I love you so much

You knew this was a mistake, but when Pietro picked you up and ran you back to the tower, controlling his speed so he was fast, but not so fast that he would make you feel sick, he was getting better at controlling his speed due to training, and you had your hands wrapped around his neck, you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. Maybe this one night was what you needed so you could stop thinking about him. Live out your fantasy so you could feel satisfied and then it wouldn’t be on your mind anymore.

Before you could think any harder about it you were in your bedroom, laid out on your bed in just your bra and panties with Pietro on top of you, still fully dressed.

“What, no foreplay?” You tease, hoping that if you continue to act cocky and irritated it wouldn’t betray how nervous you really were.

“Dragă you talk too much. So obnoxious,” Pietro smirked as he brought two fingers to your clit. Suddenly you felt vibrating. Your eyes flickered down and saw how Pietro’s hand was moving inhumanly fast.

“Y-you-ah!” Your plan of teasing him by calling him a human vibrator fell short as moans began to escape your lips. It was unfair that he could make you feel this good so quickly. You should have said using powers was off limits but when it felt like this how could you make that a rule.

“Not so mouthy now are you? I think I prefer you like this,” Pietro continued to talk, the vibrations from his fingers increasing in speed.

“N-no, ah, fair!” You tried to tell him off but it came out as more of a whine.

Pietro chuckled before pressing his mouth against your neck, teeth grazing your skin before they sank down and he began nipping and biting at your flesh, sucking at the skin. His fingers were still vibrating against your clit; pace all over the place as his concentration had shifted. It was beginning to become too much. You were hopelessly trying to fight back whimpers and sighed with relief when he moved his fingers but still whined at the loss.

“I definitely prefer you like this,” Pietro continued to smirk and you really wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

You sit up, pulling his face towards yours. He lets out a soft moan as you pull his hair and you file that away for later. It may come in useful, even outside of tonight. Your lips meet his before he can react. There’s no fight for dominance since you had already claimed it for yourself, hands in his hair, tugging slightly. Your tongue explored his mouth for a brief moment before you exchanged that idea for biting at his bottom lip, earning more moans. His hands travel up to your bra but you pull away.

“You’re too overdressed for that,” you tell him, feeling a lot more confident now that you had managed to gain some control.

Pietro said nothing, getting to work removing his jacket, and you almost wanted him to keep it on, liking the leather. His shirt went next. You’d seen him shirtless many times, but if it was for any extended amount of time it was during training which wasn’t the place for thoughts like the ones you were currently having, especially if Wanda was there.

You can’t resist touching him; hands roaming down his chest to his abs; then resting near the button on his jeans.

“All that running does you good huh?” You say with only a slight hint of teasing in your voice. Regardless of anything, Pietro was still your friend and you were trying to get that across. Sure you were mad at him, and you were on the way to having sex with him but you could still act like you normally would as well.

“Experimental drugs helped. Wouldn’t recommend it though,” Pietro smiled and you felt as if your heart had skipped a beat. His smile was so beautiful.

To distract yourself from your feelings you undo the buttons on his jeans and then undo the fly, leaving Pietro to do the rest. Within a flash they were gone and you were met with a rather large bulge in Pietro’s blue boxers. If you weren’t so turned on you’d laugh at how on-brand he was. Blue really did seem to be his colour, along with silver of course.

“Now that we’re more evenly matched can we get on with this?” Pietro huffed.

“You really are impatient, you know that?” Shaking your head at how ridiculous he is.

“I’d hope you aren’t as quick in bed as you are in every other aspect” you continued to tease.

“I seem to remember you liked how quick I was,” he counted, fingers on your clit again, vibrating faster than last time.

“P-point taken,” you reply and he stops but his fingers tug your panties to the side and he teases down your lips, a finger slipping inside of you, pumping once or twice before he removed it and brought his hand to his lips, sucking his finger clean.

“Dragă you taste good. Sweeter than I thought you would,” he mused, tongue licking his lips as if he’s trying to find more traces of the taste.

“Feel like I should be offended by that,” you comment, trying not to show how much his words and actions are getting to you.

“What if I told you I wanted more?” Pietro purred and before you knew it you were on your back again. Pietro’s tongue was teasing you as he licked over your panties.

“So wet. Can taste you through these dragoste.”

You let out soft moans as he toys with you. A choked out gasp fills the room when you feel the cool air hit your pussy.

“Frumoasă.”

You blush, unsure of what Pietro said. When Wanda and Pietro joined the team you tried to learn some Sokovian but only knew the very basics.

Without warning, Pietro leaned forward and you could feel his beard brush against your thigh as he kissed up your legs slopping when he reached your pussy. He licked a slow stripe from bottom to top, stopping at your clit to such on it. The noise that escaped your lips would have been embarrassing if you weren’t too turned on to care.

Pietro knew what he was doing, falling into a rhythm of bringing you to the edge of orgasm to them pull way and concentrate on kissing your legs, continuing his oral performance when you had calmed down enough.

It was torture in the best way possible.

Still, you wanted more.

“Pietro?” You say when he’s in-between eating you out.

“Yes, dragă?” You can tell he’s smirking. He wants you to ask for this.

“As talented as you are with your mouth, I think we both want something more.” You hope that complimenting him will be enough for him and that he wouldn’t make you beg for it. However, this was Pietro, and he never knew when to stop.

“I’m pretty happy like this,” he kisses just above your clit.

“Could stay here for hours,” you feel his breath as he speaks and it makes you shiver with delight.

“So if you want something else, tell me dragă mea.”

Maybe along with powers you also needed a no Sokovian rule. His voice was sexy enough, but when you had no idea what kind of dirty things he was saying, or what he was calling you, well it had no business being as hot as it was.

You stay quiet, and Pietro obviously doesn’t like that. He wants you to beg and he’s going to make it happen. So he sucks at your clit; hard. His tongue swirls around it and his fingers begin teasing you, one slipping inside again, curling inside you and that’s what does it.

“Pietro, need-need you to fuck me!” You exclaim, voice ragged with need.

As soon as the request left your lips Pietro stopped eating you out and his hands left you. You sigh at the loss, partly because it felt so good but mainly you sighed with relief because you were already so close and needed a moment to get your bearings. Pietro seemed to understand that because he didn’t touch you for a moment.

When you gathered the strength to look at him you noticed that he had removed his boxers, and well, that was an impressive sight. His cock was bigger than most guys you had been with, definitely bigger than average, thicker too, but it wasn’t completely intimidating. Just what you needed to stretch you out and fill you but he wouldn’t break you.

“Speechless?”

You roll your eyes at him, unhooking your bra as it had become uncomfortable and you didn’t deem it fair to keep it on since you had told Pietro to undress more earlier. You throw your bra at him, aiming for his face but he caught it, holding it up to his chest to joke but then his eyes fell on your naked form and the look on his desire on his face stirred up hope again that needed to be pushed down. This was one night, nothing more.

“You seem to be,” you playfully mock him, trying to ignore how exposed you suddenly feel which is strange since Pietro was just eating you out.

Pietro snapped out of his stupor, eyes hungry as they roamed your naked body. He threw the bra across the room and crawled up your body.

“Eşti atât de frumos. Tu doresc.”

You had no idea what he said but the look in his eyes was so heated, and there was something else there. If you didn’t know any better you’d say it was admiration, maybe even something more than that but you were probably being too hopeful. Pietro suggested this as one night, to make up ruining your night. If this was how he made up for things you’d let him ruin all your nights. It couldn’t work like that, however, so you ignored that look and ran a hand down his chest until you pass all the way down to his cock. It twitches when you touch it, pre-cum covering the head.

The way Pietro’s eyes close and his mouth opened slightly as he lets out a low sounding sigh of pleasure is a beautiful sight to behold, but you decided to tease Pietro. You swipe some pre-cum off the head of his cock with your thumb and bring it to your lips, exaggerating the gesture slightly to put on more of a show.

“Esti o astfel de tachinare,” Pietro practically growled as his fingers slipped inside you again and you could feel them vibrating as he fingered you. His thumb was on your clit, also vibrating. You needed to remember to tease him about the human vibrator thing but at the moment you’d be lucky to remember your own name.

Your toes curled as you came hard around Pietro’s fingers, his name escaping your lips like a mantra. He continued fingering you through your orgasm, easing you through it and drawing it out as you writhe on the bed, gasping for breath. When you finally came down from your orgasm was when he removed his fingers, instantly bringing them to his mouth, licking them clean. You groan at the sight, heat pooling in your core again.

You then realise that you asked, or rather, begged him to fuck you. He made you beg for it and hadn’t fulfilled his promise.

As if he read your mind, when really he read your face, he let out a dark sounding laugh.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t done yet ţesă.” He said as he slipped on a condom, the fact that he had quickly gone through your bedside draw caused a minor feeling of embarrassment to stir in the back of your mind when you thought about the sex toys also in that draw, before moving up the bed slightly and pressed his lips against yours. You could taste yourself on his lips and heat rose to your cheeks. You hoped that you were already too flushed for Pietro to notice when he pulled away for air. If he did, he didn’t say anything.

You take a minute to compose yourself and take in Pietro’s words. Most of the time when you went home with guys you were lucky sometimes if they got you off once. There had been occasions where the guy had gotten off and you ended up bringing yourself to orgasm in his bathroom because you knew he wasn’t going to. Still, at least those guys hadn’t accidentally given you fire powers after no mentioning that they had been dealing with an alien substance that had caused his powers to become unstable and pass on to others. Not that you had a problem being an enhanced and not just a regular S.H.I.E.L.D. agent but it would have been nice for Johnny to have mentioned it. The fact that you had that guy to thank for becoming an Avenger.

You shake your head, looking at Pietro who was running his tongue over his bottom lip as if he was trying to find any trace of the taste of you. Your eyes roam his body, focusing in on his cock which was shiny with pre-cum. You want to take him in your mouth but since you don’t know what his refraction period would be like or if he would stick around after he came you decided against it. If you were going to do this then you wanted him to fuck you.

Pietro’s still leaning over you. He seems to be deep in thought and while you want to ask what he’s thinking about you don’t ask. It won’t be what you want it to be so there’s no point. Instead, you lean up and kiss him, pretending that your heart isn’t aching at the fact that you want this to be more than just one night. You try and drown out the hurt by pulling one of his legs around you and grinding against his body.

“Ready to go again already frumoasă mea prinţesă?” Pietro whispers against your lips and you feel a shiver down your spine due to the way he was looking at you. It was almost as if he was looking at someone he was in love with.

Words escape you and you can only nod, hands intertwining with Pietro’s hair as you pull him back down for another kiss. If this was the only time you could have this then you were taking everything you could, as long as Pietro was willing to give it and from the way he was kissing you back it was almost too easy to convince yourself that this was real. That this was something you would do again, something you did often.

You could feel the head of his cock resting against your entrance, teasing you in the most enticing way and you can’t resist bucking your hips up, feeling the head of his cock slip inside you.

A moan falls from Pietro’s lips and he pulls away from your lips from a moment. He looks at you, asking permission to go further and you give a slight nod, unable to trust your voice. His hand cups your face, thumb caressing your cheek and it hurt knowing that this couldn’t be more than it was.

You were distracted from the emotional pain as you felt Pietro thrust into you. Your head tipped backwards in pleasure, a surprised gasp escaping from you. He was taking it slow, now kissing down your neck, biting every now and again and then sucking where he bit. It wasn’t rare that people you slept with would mark you, especially if they knew who you were and therefore could claim that they did that to you but knowing that you would be walking around with marks that Pietro made, and the fact that he wanted to mark you up filled you with an odd sense of satisfaction.

You catch your breath when Pietro thrusts inside you again, a little faster this time now that he’s given you time to adjust. Then again, harder this time. The slight pain felt good but dulled down by the time his pace became more even as your body adjusted to the feeling of him inside of you.

He continued to kiss down your body. You’re already a moaning mess and he takes a second to look up at your face, drinking in the slight smile of pleasure and the way your eyes were screwed shut in ecstasy. He took pride in the fact that you were moaning and begging for him.

“Tu iubesc atât de mult,” he spoke before leaning down and closing his mouth around your nipple, causing you to groan his name and roll your hips.

“Still sensitive I see.” You could feel his smirking against your skin but decided not to retort back. At this point you weren’t really sure you could get a sentence out anyway.

He continues to fuck you like that, kissing anywhere he can while he keeps a somewhat steady pace, filling you in a way you weren’t used to guys filling you. The way he was fucking you seemed like more than that, but you didn’t want to let yourself believe that he was making love to you so you begged him to fuck you faster and harder and he complied, letting out a string of Sokovian words that you wished you could understand.

You try to hold out on your orgasm for as long as you can but ultimately surccumb to it when one of Pietro’s hands reaches between your legs, finding your clit and you feel the vibrations that are really his fingers moving impossibly fast. You come with loud moans of Pietro’s name mixed with profanities; digging your nails into his back and arching your hips off the mattress, feeling him even deeper inside you.

The sensation of your pussy tightening around him is enough to bring Pietro to the edge and his body goes taut and you can feel his cock throbbing inside you as he came causing your orgasm to draw out in another aftershock of pleasure. You hear more Sokovian as he rides out his orgasm, but again you can’t understand it but the words sound similar to things he had already said earlier.

You whine slightly when you feel Pietro slip out of you, and you groan when you sit up after realising that he was standing, already dressed again.

“Pietro?” You question, a sinking feeling in your chest.

“Hope that made things up to you,” he said; voice cold.

You were stunned by how quickly Pietro’s attitude changed. Again, you knew it was stupid but it felt like you’d had something just then, something more than just one night but now it seemed like he wanted nothing more than to forget what just happened. Did he already think it was a mistake?

“I… uh, usually I don’t leave ‘til morning,” you say, feeling weak for trying so hard to find a reason for Pietro to stay.

“Yeah, but I have a room here,” Pietro shrugged, already at the door.

“This was… fun. Goodnight.”

With that Pietro left and you were alone and it felt like your heart had just been ripped out.

“Didn’t see that one coming,” you whisper to yourself, tears running down your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Personal blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en
> 
> Follow me on twitter: 
> 
> Marvel account: https://twitter.com/badassium1970  
> (I’m currently writing a Stony AU on there that also has ThorBruce and WinterFalcon)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a couple of Russian words in this chapter but again, while I tried to be as accurate as possible, this is not a language I know so if I am wrong please correct me!
> 
> малютка = Baby
> 
> Милая = Sweetie/Dear

Although you had been hurt by Pietro’s behaviour sleep came easily. He had done a good job of wearing you out, and normally you would be happy about getting enough sleep but when you woke up you were instantly reminded of your night with Pietro when you moved and felt that slight pain that would usually be satisfying.

While laying back down and going back to sleep so you could avoid everything sounded good you knew that once you were awake there was no going back to sleep. So, instead of wallowing in your pain you changed your sheets and then showered, knowing you reeked of sex.

A shower did some good, washing the slight scent of whatever body spray Pietro wore away and soothing your muscles. After drying yourself and dressing you brushed your teeth and made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

Your neck was covered in hickeys that you knew would take days if not a couple weeks to vanish. Tears clouded your vision and you wondered if Pietro had intentionally been so cruel.

Realistically you knew he couldn’t have been. It wasn’t like he knew that you had feelings for you, something you could now no longer lie to yourself about. You should have said something against him marking you but considering it wasn’t rare for you to return to the tower with hickeys he may have questioned it.

You finished up in the bathroom and contemplated what to do. As much as you wanted to get breakfast, a thought your stomach growled in agreement to, you didn’t want to run the risk of seeing Pietro. It would happen eventually, but you needed a little more time to mentally prepare yourself.

The sound of your phone vibrating broke you from your thoughts. You hesitated for a moment, afraid that Pietro may be the one messaging you, telling you that last night was a mistake, but when you finally plucked up the courage to pick up your phone you saw that it was Natasha who had messaged you.

‘Speedy’s being weird and you’re not here. I know you went out together last night, and you came back together. I’m going up.’

You sigh, but it’s mainly with relief. When you first got your powers Natasha had threatened to make Johnny pay for it, not that you accepted her offer, however when she put your name forward to become an Avenger you hesitantly agreed, mainly because you knew she wouldn’t let you not. You had been somewhat close with her when you had both been S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, working a few missions together but it was when you became an Avenger that your friendship really blossomed. She liked having another woman on the team, and you had noticed her also gravitating to Wanda. She still remained closest with Clint, and you couldn’t blame her. You only knew a fraction of their history and understood why they meant so much to each other.

‘And I’ve brought food :)’

You send her a quick thank you text. While when you first woke up you had thought about keeping what happened between you and Pietro a secret, you knew that was never going to happen with two spies on the team. At least it was Natasha and not Clint. You loved the guy but Natasha was better with these sorts of things.

She knew the code to get into your room and so you continued tidying your room where things had fallen due to clothes being flung at them and really just keeping busy to stop yourself from thinking too hard. You heard Natasha enter, clearly wanting you to know she was there, and you greeted her, however, you failed to keep the upset out of your tone.

“Hey, I brought fruit. Now I know you’re probably sick of bananas but from the look of your neck it seems you may need the energy,” Natasha joked, holding the bowl of fruit out for you to take. You sat next to her on the bed, accepting the food with a glassy-eyed smile.

“Thanks,” your voice barely comes out and tears roll down your cheeks.

“Oh малютка, what happened?” Natasha wrapped an arm around you.

You tell her the events of the previous night, leaving out the details she didn’t need to know about. It hurt thinking back to the way that Pietro looked at you; made you think that one night could turn into something more.

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have hoped,” you berate yourself for being so weak about this. You knew what you were getting yourself into.

“Милая, it’s not your fault. Want me to kick his ass in training for you?” Natasha has a playful tone to her voice but her expression is deadly serious.

You shake your head, unable to keep a small laugh from escaping. Natasha takes the small victory.

“Okay, but if you change your mind I can make it look like an accident.”

You didn’t doubt it but even though your heart was broken you didn’t wish any hard upon Pietro. He was still your friend and teammate. It would just take some time for you to convince yourself that those two things were enough.

“It just… it hurts y’know,” you shrug, unable to cry anymore. Everything just felt so exhausting. The fact that most of the exhaustion you felt was from last night just added insult to injury.

“Yeah, I know, but it will pass,” Natasha gave you a small, weak smile. She had never been successful in terms of dating. She and Clint had some kind of history, but she was happy that he had a family of his own and knew Laura was better for him in terms of romance. Before, in the Red Room she had something, she wasn’t sure what, with The Winter Soldier, but upon finding out that the man behind that mask was Bucky Barnes, Steve’s long-lost, presumed dead, best friend and possibly boyfriend but he refused to speak about it, she knew that she could never re-kindle that relationship. She wasn’t even sure if she could. The thing between her and Bruce had been strained ever since she tricked him into becoming The Hulk. At the time she thought she had done what she had needed to do but now knew how wrong she had been. She still cared for Bruce but wasn’t sure whether things would ever be okay between them, and even if they fixed their friendship she wasn’t sure a romantic relationship was the best idea.

“Could have been worse. At least I didn’t completely humiliate myself.”

You had, briefly, humoured the idea of telling Pietro your feelings. He had almost died and you wondered if the fear of rejection would ever be worse than never being able to tell him. Then you overheard him flirting with one of his nurses and you decided it wasn’t worth it. You would get over your crush. At that point you didn’t know each other that well so it would be easy to get over. The fact that he was joining the team didn’t even occur to you. You had planned to keep your distance but he kept pulling you in and, due to the twins reclusive nature, it made you feel special.

“And now I know how he feels,” again your voice barely comes out and your crying again.

Natasha took the barely touched bowl of fruit away from you and pulls you into a proper hug. She comforts you, telling you that it will be okay, that Pietro isn’t worth it, that you’ll find something better. You don’t believe her, as pathetic as that sounded, you knew there were plenty of nice guys, heck you had half the mind to call Johnny Storm for round two if it would make you forget how you felt right now but you knew it would be hopeless. This feeling wasn’t going to go away for a while.

While you didn’t believe what she was saying, Natasha’s voice was soothing and soon you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this fic would be five parts but now I think it's gonna be six. Hope you're enjoying! Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos'!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I used Romanian for Sokovian, please correct me if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> Du-te dracu = Go to hell
> 
> Curule = Asshole/You ass

What you didn’t know was that when you were talking with Natasha, Wanda had cornered her brother. She could tell something was wrong with him, and she could make some guesses of what may have happened, and her guesses made her not want to tap into her brother’s thoughts. Wanda knew to never do that when he was around you or had just seen you, or ever really. Sometimes she really hated her powers, but at least now she was a lot better at controlling them so she didn’t accidentally read people’s thoughts or make them see things.

He refused to tell her.

“It’s none of your business,” he muttered, attempting to leave his bedroom, where he had tried to hide away from everyone after getting food, but Wanda, knowing her brother well enough to be one step ahead of him, had already used her powers to move his wardrobe in front of her door. She hadn’t even caused any damage. If Pietro hadn’t been so annoyed he would have shown how impressed he was.

“My room really doesn’t need redecorating,” Pietro rolled his eyes, hoping that if he deflected enough Wanda would leave him be.

“I’ll keep going if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” Wanda warned. She was worried about her brother, she always was. He always fought so hard to keep her safe, yet seemed to forget about himself. Now that they were both as safe as they could possibly be while agreeing to fight with the Avengers, Pietro was still terrible at doing what he wanted to do to make himself happy.

“De-te dracu, ” Pietro swore at his sister. He hated aiming such harsh words at her and rarely did but he didn’t want to tell her what he did. Partly because she was his sister and that was just a little weird, but mainly because he regretted what he did. Not the sex, well at least he wouldn’t if it weren’t for the circumstances.

Pietro had thought you were beautiful the moment he laid eyes on you. He had always been a bit of a flirt, especially after getting his powers. It wasn’t uncommon for him to use his powers to woo potential partners, and if that didn’t impress them he would steal things that may interest him. If it weren’t for the fact that he was also helping people which he figured would even out his karma, and the fact that clothes had no right being so expensive, he may have felt worse about what he was doing. The fact that a lot of the time it worked and the people he took a liking to always repaid him with sexual favours didn’t do anything to convince him to be remorseful.

You were different though. His powers didn’t impress you because you were used to seeing enhanced beings. In addition to that, you probably weren’t okay with stealing.

There was also the fact that, to begin with, you were the enemy. It had been easy for Pietro to push his feelings of attraction aside then, especially because he thought he was doing what was right and was protecting his sister.

Pietro couldn’t remember much after the fight with Ultron. Sometimes he still got phantom feelings of being shot at, but he couldn’t remember going down. There were times in the hospital when he would wake for short periods of time. The memories of what he saw was hazy, but he had a clear image of you comforting Wanda. He remembered hearing you talking to Steve about whether or not he and his sister could become Avengers. You agreed with Steve that he and Wanda had potential, but that it shouldn’t be an expected path choice, especially when they had barely had the chance to live a normal life.

Pietro knew from those memories that you were something special. He wasn’t in love yet but he wanted to get to know you.

It was difficult.

You were busy with missions, especially with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s re-emergence which was on the down-low so you couldn’t really talk about it with anyone but Clint, Natasha, and sometimes Steve. Pietro was busy with training and trying to adjust to life in the tower, and just life in general. It had always been just him and Wanda. While he was somewhat of an extrovert Pietro had become reclusive for a while. It was when you’d come back from a slew of missions that he remembered his interest in you grew again.

However, it was also then that he found out about the way you unwind from missions, not that he knew at the time that that was what you were doing.

At first, he tried not to let it bother him. Pietro knew it was none of his business and he couldn’t judge when he was a bit of a playboy. He’d even toyed with the idea of suggesting you spend a night together then, but then he got to know you better and you became friends and he knew he wanted more than just one night.

He wasn’t even sure why he had suggested having sex last night. Pietro just felt bad knowing that sleeping around was a way of dealing with post-mission stress and he had gotten in the way. It was also killing him inside knowing that you were with other people. Every night you went out he regretted not telling you how he felt, even if you didn’t feel the same way.

Even if you had a shred of the same kind of feelings he did they were probably gone now considering how he left like he did.

Pietro frowned at that. Remembering the look on your face when he left. You’d looked so hurt, but he had convinced himself it was just confusion. When you had said that you normally spent the night that was just an observation, not an invitation. He figured maybe you just liked to cuddle, and he couldn’t have coped with having the knowledge of knowing that it was like sleeping next to you.

No, you couldn’t have been hurt. There was no way.

“Curule!” Wanda scorned her brother.

“Did you just…” Pietro went to tell his sister off for invading his privacy but she cut him off.

“I had been trying to get your attention for several minutes but you were just standing there with this sad look on your face,” she explains, justifying her actions. Wanda knew that she shouldn’t just listen to people’s thoughts like that, or pry into their past but it was hard sometimes. She wanted answers and if people didn’t give her a good enough reason for her not to know then she took matters into her own hands. It was something she was trying to stop and she had gotten better. She never used her powers on Clint, no matter how badly she wanted to sometimes, and the only other time she had looked into someone’s mind without asking that week was Tony because she was still a little hesitant to trust him and she felt like he wasn’t telling her something. It turned out that he had been worried about her tapping into his thoughts, which now was justified. She had just smiled at him and moved on. While she was beginning to trust Tony more, she didn’t mind him being a little afraid of her for the time being.

“How could you do that to her Pietro?” Wanda questioned, trying to ignore that gross feeling of knowing that your sibling has sex, which was made worse since she had seen it, although all from Pietro’s point of view and most of what she had seen was your face. The way you looked at him with so much love, yet he was somehow too blind to see that.

Wanda liked you. You’d always been kind to her and Pietro even if she felt they didn’t deserve it, especially her. She’d made you live inside your worse nightmare so she could help Ultron and HYDRA, and even if she had thought HYDRA was S.H.I.E.L.D. and that the Avengers were bad, she didn’t feel like she deserved forgiveness or kindness.

Yet there you were, learning Sokovian for them, inviting them to movie night or any other activity everyone had decided to do together on their downtime but you never forced them to, knowing that they needed time. You had made the twins feel welcome and they were both grateful for that.

Wanda knew that you had a crush on her brother. She didn’t even need to use her powers to tell. It also became clear to her very quickly that her brother felt the same way about you. Of course, she had wanted to meddle, but she told herself that with time you and Pietro would come to your senses. She had also been overcome with infatuation for Vision which had gotten in the way of planning any ways of getting the two of you together. Now she wished she had gotten involved.

“I-I do not know. I thought… I thought it would be enough,” Pietro sighed, sitting down on his bed. Wanda sat beside him, rubbing his back in a comforting way. While she was mad at her brother, she also understood that he had not intended to be cruel and was also hurt.

“You should talk to her,” Wanda advised, knowing her brother would protest.

“And say what? We both knew what we were agreeing to.”

“I don’t think you did,” Wanda retaliates, her voice soft but her words had a harshness to them as she hoped her brother would see the reality of the situation instead of the narrative he had created out of his pining due to his belief that you did not have feelings for him.

“What do you mean?” Pietro looked at his sister with a confused expression on his face.

“Just talk to her,” Wanda repeated her advise before using her powers to move Pietro’s wardrobe back into its rightful place. She gave her brother a quick one-armed hug before leaving, not trusting herself not to say more. It really wasn’t her place. She just hoped Pietro would take her advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Personal blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en
> 
> Follow me on twitter: 
> 
> Marvel account: https://twitter.com/WrongIronstorm  
> (I’m currently writing a Stony AU on there that also has ThorBruce and WinterFalcon)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who I said this fic would only be six parts... uh it's gonna be seven now.  
> Fun fact: This fic was originally going to only be one part, and then I decided on three, then five, then six and now seven. And it will be seven.

You woke up tucked in bed, a note next to you letting you know that Natasha had been called for a mission with Clint and an apology that she couldn’t stay. She also said that she had left food for you in the fridge with a message on top saying that if anyone ate it she would make them regret it.

Getting out of bed wasn’t as difficult as the first time. The pain from the previous night had dulled down more and sleeping for longer than usual had given you an unusual amount of energy, which was related to your powers, so you brushed your teeth again, got dressed in your specially made gym clothes and made your way to the kitchen to eat what Natasha prepared for you, your favourite sandwich, and then headed to the gym.

You had your own section of the gym that Tony had designed with your powers in mind. All the equipment was fire-proof and took a long time to wear down and the building was tall, allowing you to fly. In a room off to the side there were fire-proof suits in case you wanted to train with someone, and while you had planned to train alone you could hear a familiar voice when you entered.

“Johnny? What are you doing here?” You ask, a fake smile on your face. It wasn’t that you didn’t like Johnny, in fact before you had even slept together you had worked together when S.H.I.E.L.D. had to help the Fantastic Four and got on well, which is what led to sleeping together at a not much later date. You couldn’t even be that mad at him for giving you powers, but you wished he had mentioned it.

No, Johnny was a nice person, he was funny and kind, and he cared a lot more than he let on, but with everything you were going through you weren’t in the mood to deal with him flirting and pretending to be a complete egomaniac when you could see through it so easily.

“Hey! Good to see you. We uh, there were these rats controlled by this lame villain and the rats had fleas so the Baxter Building is getting fumigated,” Johnny explained with a shudder.

“Tony said I could come here to avoid the feelings of power build-up since Reed doesn’t like me ‘showing off’ in public,” Johnny rolled his eyes as he quoted Reed.

You should have known Tony had allowed Johnny here. They got on really well. At first, it was because Tony couldn’t get over how much he looked like Steve and how much being friends with Johnny pissed off Reed but as time went on they realised how similar they were. They both played off how they really felt with humour, they’d made choices during missions that could have killed them so that the world could be saved, they were smart, something people often forgot about Johnny, and they cared so much more than people thought.

“Yeah, power build-up sucks,” you glare at him but can’t help but smile after a second. Johnny smiles back but you can see the regret in his eyes.

“I’m sorry about that. I thought the unstable power thing had worn off and I didn’t think you’d keep them.”

You shrugged and brought up a hand, making flames appear.

“Don’t worry about it,” you say as you watch the fire in awe. It still surprised you how beautiful your powers were.

“Pretty isn’t it,” Johnny brought his hand, now on fire, to yours and he’s giving you a look you know too well and that you weren’t going to fall for this time.

You lean forward, lips close to his, and as you speak flames start to flicker.

“Yeah. Anyway, if you want to make things up to me, let’s train,” You step away and fully activate your powers, flying straight up to the top of the building, a smirk on your lips.

“Oh it is on!” Johnny laughs as he flies up to you and the chase begins.

An hour passes before Johnny gets the upper hand. He’s had his powers longer so you didn’t expect to win but you were proud of yourself for lasting as long as you did against him. He took you down, pinning you to the floor as both of your powers simmer down. He doesn’t let you go and instead starts tickling you and whispering stupid fire puns in your ear as you shriek with laughter.

While you had thought that training with Johnny would be unbearable given your mood it seemed to be just what you needed.

Too bad the sound of someone clearing their throat broke you from your bubble of happiness.

“Pietro?” You push Johnny off of you, blushing at the provocative position you had been caught in.

“I wanted to talk but I can see you are busy.” If looks could kill you had a feeling that you and Johnny would be dead.

Before you could even try to explain yourself, which you didn’t really see why you had to considering the way he left you last night, Pietro was gone.

“So I’m guessing he’s the reason why you were so upset?” Johnny says, wrapping an arm around your shoulder to comfort you.

You looked up at him in confusion.

“You said it before, I’m smarter than people give me credit for. Plus, you’re not the only one who can read people,” Johnny gave you a kind smile, pulling you in for a hug. You couldn’t hold back the tears that started to stream down your cheeks.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I mean if he’s jealous, and I wouldn’t blame him I mean look at me, then y’know maybe that’s a good thing,” Johnny suggests and while part of you wants to believe Johnny’s logic, the realist part of you gets angry at the idea and how easily Pietro can get your hopes up.

He has no right to get jealous considering what he did to you. The fact that he always talked down to you when you went out, giving you that false sense of hope, and then he just fucked you and left. The way he made it seem liked he cared about you.

“Uh, you know normally I don’t complain when things get hot and wet but uh,” Johnny stutters and you realise that in your anger your body temperature was rising.

You pull away from Johnny, drying your tears.

“Sorry about that,” you give Johnny a weak smile.

He shakes his head, telling you not to worry about it.

“But you should talk to Speedy. And if things don't go well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a fireball taking out that ridiculous hair.”

You playfully shove Johnny and can’t help laughing, even if you liked Pietro’s hair.

Johnny was right though. You needed to talk to Pietro, even if it was just to confirm the fact that he didn’t want to be in a relationship and that last night was just a one-time thing. Even if it meant knowing that he thought last night was a mistake. Maybe then you could get over things.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as you left the gym area you frantically searched the tower for Pietro. When you felt like giving up you’d swear that you caught a glimpse of silver out of the corner of your eye and chased after it. You’d probably done enough cardio for a couple of days.

Finally, you had enough. If he was going to be childish about it then you would play dirty.

“FRIDAY, could you lock Pietro in his current location and then tell me where he is?” You ask the AI sweetly, hoping that she couldn’t tell that you still missed JARVIS.

“Lockdown initiated. Mr Maximoff is located in the game room. He ran into the door not expecting it to close but doesn’t seem to have sustained any noteworthy injuries.”

You felt like FRIDAY may have added that last part to make you feel better. Maybe she was learning, but she would never be JARVIS. Regardless, you thanked the AI and made your way other to the game room, hoping that you could sneak in without him escaping. You knew, however, that he would bolt before you’d even entered so instead you knocked on the door.

“Pietro, we need to talk okay,” you yell from the other side, your voice croaky from crying earlier, and probably from all the screaming and moaning from your night with him.

“Did you seriously lock me in here?” He shouts back, clearly annoyed but there ‘s also a slight amusement to his tone.

“Well, you were being a brat so yeah,” you retort. In your chase you’d felt annoyed but now your anger was building as you remembered why you were tracking him down in the first place.

“I resent that!”

You could practically hear the pout on Pietro’s face.

“Just stay put okay?”

With that, you open the door and are meted with Pietro sat on the sofa. He’s playing some fighting game but barely paying attention so the AI is kicking his ass. It was obvious that he was nervous and fighting the urge to flee. To be honest, you were too but you fought that longing to leave and made your way to the couch, sitting down further away from him that you normally would.

“Hey, so… um… I know this is kinda, uh, awkward but… I think we should take about what happened last night.” As you speak you can’t keep your hands still, going from playing with your hair to fixing something non-existent that was wrong with your outfit. One of your legs refused to stay still. You know that your voice sounded weaker than you had hoped but at least you had managed to speak.

Pietro remained quiet though. He wouldn’t even look at you.

“I mean, I just don’t want it to affect the team, y’know work and all,” you try and keep a light tone to your voice but you’re pretty sure you sound more like you’re going to cry than laugh. It was clear that Pietro didn’t care and would rather be anywhere else than with you.

“Of course not,” Pietro finally speaks, but he still doesn’t look at you. His tone is cold and bitter. You’d never been on the receiving end of this tone of voice from him and it hurt.

“You should go back to the Human Torch, I’m sure he is missing you,” Pietro’s voice sounded as if it was laced with venom and it was clear that he was, in fact, jealous of Johnny but that did little to make you feel any better and just continued to fuel your anger and frustration.

“There’s nothing going on between me and Johnny,” you state in annoyance. Really, you shouldn’t have to. It’s none of Pietro’s business but you also feel the need to clarify it.

“Sure there isn’t. I am sure that you two were just training and I am certain he is not the reason you have your powers,” Pietro rolls his eyes and you resist the urge to slap him, or set the couch on fire. Tony wouldn’t be happy about that. While you knew that Pietro had probably heard how you got your powers, and to be honest you had probably been the one to tell him, possibly that night where the majority of the Avengers were a little too drunk and for some reason, truth or dare seemed like a good idea.

“Not that it is any of your business but we were training and Johnny and I are just friends regardless of our past because unlike you, he can be an adult about it,” you practically hiss out your words, seething with anger. This was going nowhere and it would probably be better to leave; wait until you were both calmer but you continued anyway.

“I don’t see why you care anyway. For fuck sake Pietro what gives you any right to act like this when you’re the one who ran out on me so fast last night I’d say you were happy to leave. Not to mention the fact that you’ve been avoiding me all day.” Ranted hadn’t exactly been what you were planning to do. You knew that you were angry but you were hoping for a civil conversation even if it meant your heart would be broken.

“You’re right. I should not care. It was one night, right?” Pietro’s voice was strained and while he was still refusing to meet your gaze you could see a sadness in his eyes.

“I-well yeah, you-you were making things up to me,” you recall. That conversation outside the club felt like so long ago yet it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours.

“Because that is what you always do,” Pietro continues and you have to interject.

“I swear to god if you continue to judge me for that shit I may actually burn you.”

Pietro chuckles sadly as he shakes his head.

“I did not understand at first, but I get it now. When I need a break, I run. It is all I really know how to do now, especially since Wanda can take care of herself and has others looking out for her.” Pietro spent the majority of his life looking out for his sister so you could understand that it was hard for him to give that up easily and accept that other people could care for her, not to mention the fact that she didn’t always need the help of others.

“Then what is it? Why are being sure a dick?” You wish you could say that you had shouted at his, or at the very least sounded exasperated but you just sounded vulnerable.

Pietro was quiet again.

“Pietro if you want to just forget it happened we c-“

“I do not want to forget,” Pietro cuts you off, his head whipping to look at you with an expression that made you feel as if you’d made a crazy proposition.

“Then what Pietro? Because I don’t get it. You say you want to make things up to me, make me feel special and then just leave and now you’re acting like you’re jealous of Johnny…” as you say everything out loud it becomes clear to you.

“Pietro…” you don’t know what to say.

“Yeah. I-I thought I could handle one night. It is my fault. I’ll get over it.”

He gets up to leave but you stop him, grabbing his wrist before he can even think of using his powers.

“I thought I could handle it too,” you admit, heart racing.

“I thought that if I could be with you for one night it would be enough. I thought it wouldn’t hurt. Then you left and-and, well it hurt a lot,” you continued unable to stop yourself. As soon as you had finished word vomiting you were pulled into an embrace.

“I am so sorry prinţesă,” Pietro whispers.

“It’s not your fault. I should have told you sooner,” you shrug before wrapping your arms around him.

“I could have too. Or I could have stayed.” Pietro’s voice is so soft and everything feels so fragile that you can’t help but cling to him tighter.

“Tu iubesc atât de mult,” Pietro whispers before kissing the top of your head.

You remember those words.

“I don’t know what that means.”

Pietro chuckles at that as he sits on the couch again, pulling you with him.

“I was counting on that last night,” he smirks and you wonder if he said something sexual during a sweet and tender moment.

“FRIDAY can you translate what Pietro said in Sokovian?”

Pietro stills underneath you.

Having an AI talk dirty to you may be weird but it didn’t even make the top ten list at this point.

“Tu iubesc atât de mult translates to I love you so much.”

That was not what you expected and you wished you could ask FRIDAY to translate everything Pietro had said to you last night but you had more pressing issues.

“I-uh, I didn’t” Pietro nervously stumbles.

“I love you too,” you blurt out but you mean it. You’d loved Pietro for a long time even if you wouldn’t let yourself think about it too hard.

“R-really?” Pietro seems surprised and you can’t help but let out a soft laugh before leaning in to kiss him.

“OF course,” you reassure him before pressing a quick kiss to his lips but he doesn’t let you escape so easily, pulling you into a deeper kiss.

“Ugh, I should have expected this would happen.” Wanda’s voice causes you and Pietro to break away from each other.

“Still, it beats Pietro moping about you,” Wanda shrugs as she walks in Vision in toe behind her.

You can tell Pietro wants to tell her to go away but instead, you find yourself in his arms and in a flash you’re in his bedroom which causes you to raise an eyebrow at him.

“I just figured it was more private,” he explains.

“Sure,” you roll your eyes.

“Well I mean we could do that again, but it may surprise you to know that I like to take things slow sometimes.”

You definitely did not take things slow. That’s not to say that you were both immediately on top of each other tearing each other’s clothes off; that took a couple of hours to happen and you hoped Tony didn’t mind the fact that FRIDAY was becoming your Sokovian translator.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Personal blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en
> 
> Follow me on twitter: 
> 
> Marvel account: https://twitter.com/WrongIronstorm  
> (I’m currently writing a Stony AU on there that also has ThorBruce and WinterFalcon)


End file.
